Sakura Blossoms
by LemonPrincess
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's daughter is in the world of the living and has met some new friends. but she is trapped and hallows wont stop coming along with some new enemies! R&R!


**( okay so this is actually a bleach Kamichama Karin shugo chara cross over but I was only able to choose two and since it is only lightly based on SC it said Bleach/Kamichama Karin)Sakura Pov.**

The snow fell onto the river quickly. It piled up and felt cold on my skin, as I walked toward the graveyard. I had hoped to see my grandmother's grave with no hassle. My black hair whipped around my face quickly, I grabbed it and tied it into the elastic I had on my wrist. The offering I had in the basket flopped around quickly. I had reached her grave after a large walk.

"Grandmother, Father and Mother have been working so hard. I was surprised they had let me come to the world of the living for once to visit you, grandfather, Karin-Chan and Yuzu-chan. I miss you so much and I wish I could tell you everything," I said.

"Blip, blip, blip," the hallow raider was reacting to a hallow, or perhaps an arrancar. My soul powers felt weak so I slipped on my God ring.

"I am god!" I screamed as I threw my hand into the air. A large light flashed as I transformed. I wore a black dress that went a little past my knees, my zanpakuto on my back. "I am ready, let's go su" My zanpakuto moved slightly to show it was ready. I ran quickly to the place where the hallow supposedly was.

"GOD THUNDER!" screamed a voice. I pulled my zanpakuto off my back and ran swiftly toward the voice. I stood in awe at the lights this girl had created that had almost killed the hallow. I ran up and sliced off its head. It sizzled and than disappeared.

"What was that creature?" asked a blonde haired boy.

"a hallow," I said. "Have you not heard—oh wait, you are a human are you not? I can tell that you do not entrust with you a zanpakuto. You have a god ring; the two of you do, like mine." They both nodded.

"Yeah we do... ummm what is your name?" she asked.

"Sakura Kurosaki, of the soul society, It is one of the highest ranked families now," I said with a triumphant smile. "And yours young feeble girl and boy?"

"Who are you calling feeble?" cried the girl.

"Her name is Karin Honozano, and I am Kazune Kujyou," said the boy.

"I must leave Kujyou-kun and Honozano-san,"

"But why Sakura-chan?" asked Karin-chan.

"Do not refer to me by my first name. Such insolence, **(yes, I know her character has completely changed. She gets it from her mom, Rukia,)**" I said angrily. "And the reason is none of your business. You--" I froze. I could feel the spirit energy. It was not coming from Karin though, it was coming from Kazune-kun.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"The spirit energy you posses is great, almost as great as my own. You are a soul reaper,"

"No, I'm not a soul reaper,"

"Do you have an egg?" he stared at me confused.

"I don't know," he said.

"I shall check for you and, May I call you Karin-chan?" she nodded.

"Of course, and may I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Now that you have asked politely you shall, now to use the correct byakudo," I said. "The trees dance and eggs hatch in the world of the living. Release your egg, Byakudo number 110." Both their eggs arose. They both bare the symbol of the zanpakuto. "You are soul reapers, the two of you." The eggs started to hatch. "Crap," I whispered under my breath. A black haired soul reaper of Kazune-kun and a blonde haired soul reaper of Karin-chan popped out.

"Wow I look cute like that!" said Karin-chan.

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan," I heard a soft voice say.

"Oh, Himeka-chan," said Karin. "Can she please call you Sakura-chan, she does that when she meets people." I nodded.

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan, I was looking for you. Oh, who is your friend?" she asked.

"This is Sakura Kurosaki," said Kazune-kun.

"Hello Sakura-chan," she said. "Would she like to come to our house for supper?"

"I dunno, Do you Kurosaki-chan?" asked Kujyou.

"Of course, what had your parents made?" I asked.

"I made Karin-Chan's favourite," she said.

"You really did Himeka-chan? That is awesome, I can't wait to have some of that Eel ramen of yours, it is the best thing ever!" she squealed.

"Why haven't you parents cooked for you?" I asked Kazune-kun.

"They died. Actually I am Himeka's father and Karin is her mother, but they don't know that," he said. "Don't tell them." I nodded.

"Yeah you better not tell them, or I'll hurt you with my zanpakuto," said Kazune's chara.

"As the tree leaves fall, the eggs shall return. Byakudo 111," I said. Karin and Kazune's Chara's went back to their eggs, and back inside of them.

" This may be enjoyable," I said. "This may just be apart of a mission that I will not be able to pass up," I spoke softly.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up before supper gets cold!" screamed Karin chan.

Then another soul reaper appeared. My best friend, and he was angry. Perfect, just perfect.


End file.
